1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dental flossing tools and is particularly directed to dental flossing tools which are compact, easy to use and which can serve as the floss containers for other flossing tools.
1. Prior Art
As is well known, the flossing of teeth is a very important part of proper dental hygiene. Unfortunately, many people fail to follow this procedure or perform the flossing operation incorrectly or inefficiently. Numerous types of dental flossing tools have been proposed heretofore to overcome these problems. Prior art dental flossing tools are often relatively bulky and, therefore, are awkward and cumbersome to use. Also, many prior art can hold only a small supply of floss. With this tool, the dental floss is drawn from the spool in an endwise direction. Dental flossing material is usually waxed and, hence, tends to adhere to the spool, which makes it pull the spool forward, as the floss is drawn off of the spool, causing the spool to jam against the forward end of the housing. This produces friction which slows or actually stops the spool form turning. Furthermore, many prior art flossing tools cannot prevent moisture from entering the housing and, hence, are subject to contamination by accumulated moisture. Thus, none of the prior art dental flossing tools has been entirely satisfactory.